April Fool's Day
by Fledgling
Summary: [AU] April Fool's day. Kagura has conveniently forgotten, but that doesn’t mean other people have...[Ded. to Black Phoenyx]


A/N: A little April Fool's piece! I meant to post it yesterday, but the site was, unfortunately,down.

On top of that, I have another dedication to make. **Black Phoenyx**, you deserve it! You're _always _the first one to review after I post something, and I feel so loved afterwards. Thank you thank you thank you! Hope you like.

Word count: 1, 256

---

_April Fool's Day_

Miroku smiled softly as he rocked backwards in his chair, looking fondly at the photo on his desk. A young, handsome looking man had one arm draped casually over a pretty, curvaceous woman, his fingers, though not noticeable in the picture, reaching to land firmly on her thigh. The woman was blushing rather furiously, but her eyes held a hint of indignant anger, obviously directed at the young man behind her. Miroku picked up the picture, chuckling at the memories it brought back. A gold ring glittered innocently on his finger. He stole a glance at the clock, sighing. 9:00.

"Three more hours before I can see you again," he muttered, going back to work.

---

Kagura grumbled with disgust, looking down at the sugar package that had managed to land in her coffee cup. Picking it out carefully with a manicured hand, she tossed it vaguely under the table, pretending not to notice when it missed the wastebasket and landed on the cinnamon carpet instead. Turning quickly on her heel, she promptly headed back to her desk, silently praying that Kagome girl wouldn't be there. Unfortunately for Kagura, things didn't seem to be going her way, and that silly girl _was_ there, a perfect folder clamped in her perfect fingernails while chattering cheerily with a white-haired co-worker. 

"Inuyasha, leave," Kagura growled out as she arrived, slamming her mug onto her table, causing several sheets of paper to fly into the air. For a moment, Inuyasha didn't budge, and it was only when Kagome tugged his arm urgently that he took a reluctant step away.

Grumbling as he left, Inuyasha sent Kagura a death glare identical to the one she had sent him, dark brows furrowed threateningly. He took a step forwards again, lips parted in a snarl, ready to retort, when a hand landed hastily over his mouth.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome shot a nervous look at Kagura, wincing at her unimpressed gaze. "It's not a big deal, is it?" Hissing at Inuyasha under her breath, Kagome started to herd him away, ignoring his not-so-quiet protests while looking nervously back at the glowering woman.

"That saucy, good for nothing – " he began, not caring if she heard.

"Inuyasha!"

"I don't care if I get fired, _that_ bitch is going to go first. I oughta go and complain about her, ya know? She thinks she's –"

Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's shoulder tightened considerably, and she looked downwards, one eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"Inuyasha…" she growled, "Be quiet." She shot a discreet look at Kagura, now angrily thumbing through the messy piles on her desk. _"She's my boss…"_ Much as she wanted to, Kagome didn't voice that last thought out loud.

Luckily for him, Inuyasha noticed the steel in his girlfriend's tone before she got _really_ annoyed, and he nodded his head nonchalantly, trying to make it look like he simply didn't care.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he muttered, brushing off her hand. "Just don't think that its because of you though, Kagome." He stalked off, still frowning as he slumped grumpily in his chair.

Kagome shook her head, exasperated. He was never going to learn. Looking back at Kagura, she bit her fingernail anxiously. _"Hopefully she won't remember that…"_

_--- _

Sango still couldn't believe it. Was that – was that Miroku she just saw, who ignored the flirting charms of that _very_ cute secretary? Was it – was it really him?

"Maybe I'm just dreaming," Sango thought as she sunk back into her chair, scrutinizing the golden ring on her fingers. "Maybe I just saw what I wanted to see." Looking back up, Sango was surprised to find that she felt slightly disappointed when that familiar black head was no longer there, replaced by bland, empty hallway. "But still…" she struggled with the thought. "He had looked so…_sincere_."

Her thoughts returned to the promise that he'd made, even before getting down on his knees and pulling out the little box. "I won't _ever_ look at another woman," he'd said, looking up at her with those large, warm eyes. "I won't…propose to anyone else, I promise, Sango." She had been skeptical at first, but after observing him on a number of occasions, she was convinced. He meant it. He was going to be loyal.

"_Oh, Miroku_…" Sango thought. _"I can't wait until lunch break."_

_--- _

Kagura looked up abruptly from the papers she was sifting, seeing Miroku standing patiently before her. Flicking her bangs out of her eyes, she straightened, eyeing him carefully. Though she _had_ heard the rumors, she still wasn't convinced that he had completely given up his perverted tendencies. "Old habits die hard," she had muttered when she heard, now edging backwards warily.

This particular young man had quite a reputation. It had never happened to herself, _yet_, but it was quite well known throughout the office that he had a habit of asking women, on first sight, to _marry him_. Exactly why he did this was of no interest to Kagura, but she did know that he seemed to have made it his goal to do this to every single pretty woman he saw. Though she'd never admit it, Kagura was slightly miffed to find that he had never asked her, leading her to the conclusion that perhaps he thought her inferior. Brushing these thoughts away again, Kagura finally opened her mouth, deciding she couldn't postpone talking to the lecher any longer.

"So?" she started, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

Miroku jumped, jerking in shock. _"She looks so angry…"_ he thought, slightly disconcerted. He flashed her a bright smile, the grin faltering slightly when her expression didn't change.

"Well," he mumbled, resisting the urge to stare at her wide, sexy hips and those fiery bright eyes. "I was wondering…if…ma…you could, maryme…"

Kagura blinked, suddenly standing stock-still. Did she hear what she thought she heard? Immediately she recalled what she had been thinking about just moments before. Already in a very irritable mood, she didn't stop to consider that perhaps she had misheard him, consequently slamming her hand violently on the surface of her desk.

"What did you just say?" she whispered, momentarily shocked. "I can't believe…!" she spat, causing many frightened eyes to turn her way. "I can't believe _anyone_ has the gall to do that." She paused, fuming. "Bastard."

And with that, Kagura turned on her heel and strode furiously away, Miroku blinking confusedly after her.

"What did I do?"

---

"Kagura." 

"What?" The fiery woman turned around, then started as she realized it was Sesshoumaru. Her gaze narrowed. What the hell did he want?

"Marry me."

Kagura blinked; had she just heard that? This - what the hell? If it was possible, her eyes narrowed even more, and she slammed her purse ona nearbydesk, exasperated. This was her second proposal today.

First, from that idiot employee of hers, the one that was never quite able to stop ogling women, then, from him? Had she missed something? Was it piss off Kagura day? Glaring ferociously at her workmate, she dug her fingers into the edge of her thigh, feeling it dig into her skin. Her voice came out in a dangerous growl.

"No."

Shaking her head once more, Kagura then promptly strode to the bathroom, leaving a very confused but otherwise emotionless man staring after her. After she was disappeared behind the door, something very very frightening appeared on the man's normally stoic face. He was smiling. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, eyes managing to stay perfectly serious.

"Happy...April Fool's day, Kagura."

---

A/N: Erm...this was kind of rushed, as you can see...and then, ironically, I couldn't post this on Apr.1st. (smacks head) And...I know Sesshoumaru's OOC. Sorry. 


End file.
